Dude looks like a Lady!
by Beautiful Monsteress
Summary: "And when I woke up, I somehow turned into a chick. Freak stuff, right?" Fang's POV. Warning: Genderbending, boobs, future Yuri, all that. First fanfiction, so don't kill me!


**I don't know, this is what happens when you are bored in the middle of class, and you think "Whoa, why don't I make the Maximum Ride guys into girls?" And so I did. Thank you Alexis, for helping. And thank you, awesome sister of mine, for helping me with the idea.**

**Anyhow, on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit. You can see why. /Points below/**

"Um, Max. Something is defiantly wrong."

My voice sounded so, in a lack of better words, _alien _to me. I could reach the decision that there was defiantly something wrong.

"What do you want, Fang? I'm tired," Max's drowsy complaints ended when she walked into the doorway, and her mouth hung open in complete awe.

"Um, Fang, dear?"

"Yeah?"

"You, um, you need to look in the mirror."

So I did. Once I was staring at the glass, I was looking for me, _Fang, _but instead I found some girl-version of me. Huh? I moved my hands up to my chest, and fondled what I will call _Breasts, _and moved my hands up to run my fingers through the long tresses of raven-colored hair. Three words. Can you guess them?

I'm. A. _Girl_.

"Damn," was the only thing I could say.

"So, Fang, would you like to explain how you miraculously turned into a chick overnight?"

"Beats me."

Moments of silence ticked away, and I moved around in the mirror, examining the girl who was supposedly me. It looked like me, apart from the fact it was a girl. The long raven-colored hair. The same face. Boobs. And, long legs that were somehow rid of any hair. I quickly looked around to find a baggy white shirt, slipping it on, and some boxers. Alright, I'll admit, I'm not in supply of any panties. Shocker.

"Whoa!" Angel's loud shout was heard in the whole house, and me and Max both looked at each other with suspicious glances before taking off down the hall. Everybody was absent from witnessing my newly-found body, as they were all gathered inside of Iggy and Gazzy's room.

And I could see why.

Gazzy were staring in the mirror, horrified looks painted across his face, as he looked at his reflection. To put it into simple terms, he was a girl too.

What is this, work of the witch doctor?

Here is a brief description. Gazzy looked like angel. He had short blonde curls of hair, flat-chest, but he pretty much looked the same Gazzy we all knew and loved (minus the gender-switch). He looked like Angel, except he wasn't. Confusing, ain't it?

"What's all the fuss about?" Iggy looked around with a dazed look in his lifeless blue eyes, and I could see he hadn't figured out what had happened.

"Igs, you're a chick," I said bluntly.

"Whaaaat?" he looked confused, and defiantly looked like he felt something off. He moved his hands up to find that he obtained breasts, much like me and Gazz. He gasped, and took his hands off.

"Wow, Iggy, you make a cute girl!" Angel commented brightly, but Iggy looked petrified.

"Wait, hold on!" Max shouted in her usual bossy voice, "Why are you guys girls?"

"I like them being girls!" Angel cooed.

"Shut it, missy," Max snapped, and the girl muted herself almost immediately.

"I agree with Angel!" Nudge commented, and Angel smiled as they both nodded.

"Let's just focus on why they are girls, hmm?" Max said, and the three nodded.

"So, did you take any magic potions or something?" Max asked, sarcasm edging in her voice.

"Ha ha," I responded stiffly, "For your information, _no, I did not. I just woke up, and I was a girl."_

"_Oh, that makes sense!" Max's sarcasm indicated her annoyance._

"_Max, I don't want to be a girl!" Gazzy whined. _

"_Me neither," Iggy huffed, crossing his/her/whatever arms over his/her/whatever chest. _

_Iggy, in a non-creepy-sexual way, looked like a pretty cute girl. Short blonde hair that was shaped in a bob-cut. Crystal-blue eyes. Busty - Whoa, let's not cross that line. _

"_Well, you're going to have to suck it up until we find out what is wrong with you!" Max announced. _

"_So, we're an all-girls-flock now!" Angel added. _

"_I guess so," Max agreed curtly, crossing her arms, and exiting the room. _

"_Great," I said with irritation in my tone, "Just freaking great."_


End file.
